Les fleurs du mal
by Nathanaelixir
Summary: "Laissez le mourir avec un bouquet d'œillets blancs qui jaillit de sa poitrine, car quitte à crever, autant le faire avec de jolies fleurs qui lui explosent le cœur." Tout le monde est mort, et Cas va bientôt l'être aussi, parce que Dieu lui a refilé Hanahaki comme une MST, et Dean s'en fout pendant que Sam essaye d'aider en enfonçant tout le monde. - en pause
1. 1- Hanahaki

**Bonjour ! J'ai déjà dû poster cette fiction, ou ailleurs, et je l'ai supprimée, plusieurs fois. Mais cette fois ci, elle est terminée ! Et même si elle me satisfait pas pleinement (je suis habituée au os et histoires courtes, j'ai du mal a gérer plusieurs chapitres), je vais pas laisser trainer seize mille mots dans mon PC.**

**J'ai essayé de rendre ça le plus canon possible (sans pour autant mettre trois mille chasses, on va dire que c'est l'équivalent d'un arc narratif parmi tant d'autres), donc tout se résout rapidement ou alors est oublié, la moitié des événements destiel ne sont pas cités et pris en compte parce c'est supernatural c'est magique, et Dean est stupide, parle sans dire de longs monologues, et Castiel pardonne.**

**Toutes les fleurs citées ont une signification, mais ce serait trop facile si je mettait le sens à chaque fois.**

**La saison 15 n'existe pas.**

* * *

_Des œillets par bouquets jaillissent des plaies_

_De l'Ange rongé par la maladie de l'Humanité_

_Dieu l'a spolié, bafoué et lui a menti_

_L'amour n'est que mensonges et calomnies._

_Il erre seul, tombé sur le sol sale, brisé_

_Sur ses joues creusées, un océan de pluie salée_

_Puisque de toutes façons il ne peut remporter_

_Ni la guerre contre son père ni un baiser_

_Car l'homme vertueux qui le prie le soir_

_Dans les ténèbres du Purgatoire, perdant espoir,_

_Ne peut le sauver, trop occupé à s'en vouloir_

_Un jour peut être retrouvera-t-il la foi_

_En ses frères et ceux sur terre, et qu'avant qu'on l'enterre_

_L'autre cessera de trembler et fera le premier pas_

* * *

Mary et Jack morts, Dieu qui se pointe, la Grande Histoire, la Fin de tout. Cas essaye de résumer mais dans sa tête, tout flotte et se bouscule; les informations de la grande équation lui parviennent comme des hurlements -et personne à part lui ne les entend-. Ça lui rappelle la chute des anges, un millier de boules de feu incontrôlables qui lui tombe dessus sans qu'il ne puisse les éviter.

Contrairement à ce à quoi ils s'attendaient tous au bunker, Dieu s'était tenu tranquille -à son échelle-. Quelques zombies, des fantômes, pour s'amuser sûrement, mais rien de bien compliqué à gérer. Quasi rien. Sauf ça.

C'est arrivé comme la grêle au mois de Mars, sournoisement, mais dans un grand fracas. Ca a tout cassé sur son passage. Parce que Cas, toute créature éthérée qu'il soit, n'a pas commencé par cracher des pétales de soucis ou juste quelques de pâquerettes. Il a vomi des fleurs, des roses qui lui ont abîmé la gorge et l'ont fait saigner. Il n'y a pas eu de signes annonciateurs, comme les oiseaux migrateurs qui reviennent avec le printemps. Peut-être parce que Cas est un ange, et que sa grâce a masqué et combattu les symptômes en silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus le faire. Ou peut-être parce que Dean ne l'aime vraiment pas, et que c'en est d'autant plus violent. -Cas devrait s'en réjouir, ça écourtera sa douleur.-

Bien sûr, Cas n'a pas réussi à le dissimuler. Ou plutôt, il n'a pas réussi à éviter Sam autant qu'il le voulait au cours des dernières semaines en se cachant derrière les murs du bunker quand il tournait dans un couloir par exemple. Il ne lui a rien dit mais Cas sait qu'il a compris qu'il y quelque chose qui ne va pas. C'est Sam. Sam qui est le plus intelligent d'entre eux - il le reconnaît sans problème malgré sa nature angélique-, Sam qui observe, devine tout. Il pourrait aller le voir, aller lui demander de l'aide, entre deux quintes de toux, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire ? Chercher une solution inexistante ? Lui proposer une opération, en vain, après avoir essayé trois cents formules prononcées dans des langues qu'il ne comprend pas, pour finir par lui retirer ses sentiments, les émotions qu'il n'était pas supposé ressentir et qu'il s'est battu pour avoir ? C'est toujours le même schéma. Alors non. Et Sam le dirait à Dean, même s'il ne le veux pas, même s'il essaye de ne pas le faire. Et Dean ne doit pas être au courant.

Ce n'est pas une histoire de fierté, Cas est tombé du Ciel pour les Winchesters, il s'est cassé la gueule des nuages pour Dean. Il ne lui reste pas une once de l'orgueil divine qu'il avait au début, et les regards pleins de pitié que lui lance Sam lorsque Dean donne (encore) un de ses numéros à une serveuse ne lui font maintenant plus ni chaud ni froid. Ils le rendent triste, par habitude, mais plus blessé. Cas n'aime pas Dean comme on aime le soleil ou les abeilles. Il aime Dean comme certains hommes aiment les choses en secret, il l'aime dans l'ombre, parce qu'à la lumière, tout fanerai. Dean s'enfuirait ou Dean mourrait. Il y a plus à perdre qu'à gagner.

Non, si Dean ne doit pas être au courant, c'est parce qu'enchaîné si profondément à son rôle du grand héros effrayé et torturé qu'il est, il va lui hurler dessus pendant trois jours, tout en en profitant pour lui reprocher tout ce pourquoi il est en colère comme il le fait déjà, puis s'en voudra et cherchera à régler la situation en l'empirant. C'est toujours le même schéma. Et Cas ne veut pas se mettre à cracher des saules ou des peupliers. Les bougainvilliers sont déjà assez désagréables comme ça, merci. Laissez le mourir avec un bouquet d'œillets blancs qui jaillit de sa poitrine, car quitte à crever, autant le faire avec de jolies fleurs qui lui explosent le cœur.

Parce que ce n'est pas un simple rhume, il le sait, il ne va pas simplement éternuer, à tes souhaits Cas, non, il va en crever, à tes amours Cas. À tes putains d'amours qui te font cracher des tulipes de toutes les couleurs dans les WC, à ton putain d'amour derrière la porte qui te demande si ça va, Cas, si t'as besoin d'aide, Cas.

Non Dean, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, j'ai besoin que tu me construises un cercueil, ou alors j'ai besoin que tu m'aimes, mais ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver, alors tu voudrais bien me laisser m'étouffer en paix pendant que tu vas acheter des planches et des clous ?

Il se doute que Dieu -ce foutu Chuck, comme Dean l'appelle-, est derrière tout ça. Mais il ne peut rien y faire, il ne peut rien combattre avec une lame angélique, du sel, un peu de bon sens et surtout beaucoup de chance. Pas cette fois, pas quand c'est important, c'est toujours le même schéma. Il connaît l'impuissance aussi bien que ses propre erreurs, qu'il se répète en boucle quand le bunker est silencieux et qu'il est le seul qui ne dort pas, assis dans un coin de la pièce sombre qu'est sa chambre dont il ne se sert pas avec son lit trop grand qu'il n'utilise pas non plus, à attendre que la nuit veuille bien se terminer et que les seules personnes qu'il a recommencent à vivre.

Et si Cas est mourant, il n'est pas stupide, et il n'est pas prêt à croire qu'il pourrait continuer à cracher des fleurs seul et mourir dans son coin, en ne gênant personne, et mettre fin à cette histoire toute pourrie, toute fanée, tout seul, bien gentiment. Les Winchesters ne le laisseront pas faire, bien entendu. Les Winchesters ne le laissent jamais faire. S'ils l'ont libéré du joug de son Père, ils l'ont placé sous le leur. Car Cas ne peut rien cacher, et Cas ne peut pas non plus s'enfuir : il n'a nul part d'autre où aller.

Castiel n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais libre parce qu'il y aura toujours le paradis ou Dean Winchester quelque part.

Alors voilà, comme prévu, Sam vient, un soir, quand il n'arrive pas à dormir, comme il le fait souvent à cause de ses cauchemars et des gens morts et des anges déchus qui hantent ses nuits, pour lui parler, passer le temps, et le trouve en train de ramasser ses pétales et d'essuyer son sang. Il lui demande ce que c'est, et Cas n'a pas vraiment la force de mentir plus, parce qu'avec Sam, ça n'arrange jamais rien, alors il dit simplement Hanahaki.

Hanahaki, en espérant que le plus grand possède assez de connaissances pour connaître ça, parce que sérieusement ? Il n'a pas envie d'un long discours larmoyant pour lui expliquer comment il va s'étouffer sous ses yeux pendant des mois et finir par crever sur le sol dur et froid dur du bunker, cette boîte en métal qui est un peu sa maison et beaucoup son tombeau.

Cas en déduit que Sam, dieu merci, a bien lu quelque chose sur les maladies asiatiques surnaturelles, quand il bégaie et lui dit que ce n'est pas normal. Qu'il est un ange, et ce n'est pas sensé l'atteindre.

Oui Sam, ça n'est pas censé se produire, merci. Mais en attendant c'est bien là, c'est bien là dans son enveloppe corporelle qu'il ne peut pas quitter -il a essayé- et ça lui perce les poumons et ça lui fait plus mal qu'un lame angélique enfoncée dans le cœur, plus mal que chuter du ciel et sentir ses ailes brûler, et oui ça n'a pas de sens mais rien n'a de sens dans ce putain de monde, tu combats des monstres dans plusieurs dimensions différentes et un ange malade te met dans cet état ?

Cas ne lui dit pas tout ça parce que Cas ne dit jamais grand-chose, mais il n'en pense pas moins. Non, il baisse les yeux en disant que pourtant c'est là. Qu'il va sûrement mourir, vu que la personne en face ne lui rendra surement jamais ses sentiments, mais que ce ne sera pas sa première mort.

Et Sam sait, alors Sam ne demande pas. Il dit simplement.

"Tu sais, on n'en sait rien. Peut-être que Dean t'aime aussi. "

Il faudrait déjà qu'il arrête de le haïr, pour commencer.

"Aucune chance."

"Je pourrais aller lui en parler."

"Non. Ne lui dis pas."

Il n'a pas à se justifier. Les Winchesters ne le font jamais.

"J'ai besoin que tu me le promettes."

Sam hoche la tête et tend les bras. Cas se cale contre lui. Aucun des deux ne dira que c'est un câlin, pas parce que ce n'en est pas un, pas parce qu'ils en ont honte, pas parce que c'est tabou, mais parce que c'est un secret, c'est rare et c'est à eux, personne d'autre n'a à le savoir et comme c'est explicite pour eux,

"Mais-" il n'y a pas besoin de le prononcer.

Ça les calme tous les deux, pour le reste de la nuit en tout cas. Et le matin, ils se réveillent vivants. C'est déjà ça.


	2. 2- Les pissenlits par la racine

**Plus de dialogue cette fois.**

* * *

Le bunker est silencieux depuis Jack, et seul Sam ose parfois rompre ce calme de façade en lançant de rares remarques qui finissent bien trop souvent dans des oreilles sourdes. Cas n'a rien à dire, et Dean est plus inaccessible maintenant qu'il ne l'était dans sa boite anti archange.

"Hey Dean ! », en apparaissant dans la pièce principale dans laquelle Dean est assis, un livre à la main pour avoir l'air plus innocent.

« Mmmh. »

Il lève la tête de sa bière, mais son regard n'est pas intéressé. Sam ne se démonte pas pour autant.

"J'ai besoin d'aide pour un truc."

"Quoi ? ", sa voix rendue un peu rauque par le mutisme.

"Tu connaîtrais quelque chose sur Hanahaki ?"

"Non."

Sam se tait en attendant que Dean s'interresse à lui.

"C'est quoi comme merde ?", enfin, après un silence.

"Un genre de maladie. Des fleurs poussent dans tes poumons jusqu'à ce que tu meures. Ça arrive si ton amour n'est pas partagé, connu, bref si quelque chose l'empêche, et ça finit par te tuer."

Dean le regarde un long moment, les yeux légèrement agités, avant de répondre.

"C'est con."

Une gorgée de bière.

"Oui. Mais ça existe.", en posant son livre.

"C'est magique ? Un sortilège ? Une malédiction ?"

"C'est japonais, et je pensais que ça n'existait pas avant. Mais avec ... tu sais qui -" ils évitaient de dire le nom de Chuck, par simple sécurité, un peu comme Voldemort-, "plus rien ne tourne rond."

"Alors pourquoi tu m'en parles ?"

"Je bosse sur une affaire."

"On a le temps pour ça ?"

Sam lève les yeux au plafond.

"Comme si on avait autre chose à faire. On ne va pas se tourner les pouces en attendant qu'Il se montre, non ?"

"Tu marque un point."

"Donc, tu vas m'aider dans cette affaire ?"

Le regard de Dean s'illumine enfin un peu alors que Sam s'assied sur une chaise en posant son livre.

"Ouai."

"Merci. Donc, je reprends. Pour s'en débarrasser, l'autre retourne les sentiments. Ou alors on effectue une opération pour retirer les fleurs à la racine, qui retire aussi tous les sentiments d'amour."

« Et en quoi je pourrais t'aider là-dedans? Je peux séduire, pas de problème, mais faire tomber une fille amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre que moi, c'est pas mon domaine. Je ne suis pas coach amoureux, Sam, et pas chirurgien non plus, si on opte pour la seconde solution. », en portant une nouvelle fois sa bière à sa bouche.

"Pour l'instant, on fait juste des recherches. C'est une affaire un peu plus compliquée que ça. "

"Il y a des zombies là-dedans ?"

"Non ?"

"Alors ce n'est pas compliqué. Les zombis, ça c'était compliqué. Tu t'étais retrouvé avec des vieilles viscères crevées dans les cheveux. Et Cas s'est retrouvé avec une tête gueulante dans les mains et il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Là on en a chié mec, plus qu'on va le faire pour ton histoire de salades qui pousse dans le ventre d'un débile. "

"Concentre-toi, Dean. Il n'y a rien d'amusant. "

Il sait bien que Dean a des excuses et que ce n'est pas sa première bière de la journée, que ce ne sera pas la dernière, et il sent -littéralement, Dean a renversé un verre et l'odeur de l'alcool imprègne la pièce- qu'elles sont additionnées au whisky -tout ça, Michael, sa mère, Dieu, Cas, la perte de Jack, d'un fils, même s'il ne l'avouera pas parce qu'il est Dean Winchester et que Dean Winchester n'avoue pas, ça le bouffe de l'intérieur- ; mais il n'a pas trouvé d'autre moment pour en parler et il le regrette un peu.

"Un peu quand même. Je me dis qu'un pauvre con à l'autre bout du pays est peut-être en train de cracher des pissenlits parce qu'une nana a décidé de ne pas l'aimer et qu'il va peut-être bouffer ses fleurs par la racine pour ça."

Sam recule.

"Dean, un type se meurt d'amour, on peut l'aider et tu réagis comme ça ?"

"Ce n'est pas vraiment mon problème. J'en ai plein des problèmes, je ne peux pas en plus résoudre ceux des autres."

"Il est passé où ton complexe du héros ?"

"C'est une invention de Dieu pour rendre mon personnage plus intéressant.", en se levant et en quittant la salle.

Il ne lui fera pas le plaisir de continuer à jouer son rôle de merde. Et puis l'amour, c'est pire que les zombies. Ça bouffe pas les gens, mais ça les alienne, les transforme et les fait pourrir. C'est intelligent et c'est vicieux.


	3. 3- La fleur au fusil

**J'aime Dean. Mais il est stupide et borné. Pas ma faute. J'ecris pas Supernatural (sinon ce serait bien mieux croyez moi.)  
**

* * *

Le lendamain, Dean s'est un peu calmé et a trouvé une affaire, et il veut lancer une chasse. Voilà. Les problèmes de coeur des autres, c'est pas ses histoires. Lui ce qui l'intéresse c'est tuer des monstres et le nombre de bière qu'il reste dans le frigo. C'est son boulot et c'est ce qu'il fait. Pas des recherches sur des maladies étranges dont on soupçonne à peine l'existence. Il n'est pas médecin et il n'est pas horticulteur. Mais Sam a l'air de porter intérêt à cette affaire alors il est poli et lui demande s'il l'a terminé avant de demander à ce qu'ils commencent la sienne.

"Tu t'en sors avec hana bidule?"

"Quoi ?", en levant les yeux de son écran.

"Ta maladie là."

"Ah. Oui, j'avance."

"Ok."

"Pourquoi ?"

"J'ai une chasse."

"Vraiment ?", en refermant son ordinateur, content de voir que son frère sort un peu de sa déprime.

"Ouai. Ca t'intéresse ou tu veux terminer tes fleurs avant ?"

Il espère secrètement que Sam va laisser tomber ses bouquets.

"Bien sur que ca m'interesse Dean."

Il n'a pas dit qu'il cessait de jardiner.

"Ok. Lis ça", en lui tendant un article de journal et une carte avec de grands ronds et points rouges. "Des meurtres avec des victimes vidées de leur sang."

"Des vampires ?"

"Les locaux disent que c'est un genre de cryptide qui fait ça. Mais ouai, c'est des vampires. Simple, efficace, on va leur couper la tête et on revient."

"C'est toi qui le dit."

"Ca nous prendra trois jours. Moins si on fait ca bien. Tu seras vite rentré pour arroser tes pétunias."

"Je vasi preparer des affaires.", ignorant la remarque.

"J'ai dejà tout preparé. Va chercher Cas, je vais mettre les sacs dans la voiture."

« Tu veux que Cas vienne ? »

« Bien entendu que Cas vient. Il ne fait plus partie de l'équipe maintenant ? »

"Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?"

"Est ce que c'est une bonne idée d'emmener notre membre le plus puissant dans une chasse qui peut être dangereuse alors qu'on a Dieu à nos trousses ? Je sais pas. La question demande réflexion. Non mais tu t'entends parler sam ?"

Il sort son téléphone et appelle Cas, puisque Sam ne reagit pas et n'a pas l'air de vouloir le faire.

Le telephone a à peine le temps de sonner que Cas a déjà décrocher.

"Salut Cas."

"Bonjour Dean."

Malgré le grésillement, toujours la même chose. La formule habituelle, un point d'ancrage dans l'océan de doutes tumultueux qu'est leur vie. Immuable et ineffable, elle résonne dans le combiné.

"T'as quelque chose à faire là ?"

"Non."

Cas n'a jamais rien à faire. Encore moins maintenant que Jack n'est plus là. C'est à ses demander ce qu'il fait et où il est quand il n'est pas au bunker. Peut être qu'il se met en pause dans une dimension semi-parrallele angelique et qu'il fait la sieste. Dean s'en fout. C'est pas son problème après tout.

"Une chasse. Des vampires. Prépare la voiture. On y va."

Court, rapide et efficace. Il ne demande pas son avis.

Il raccroche et surprend la grimace de Sam.

« Tu vas finir par me dire pourquoi il ne devrait pas venir ? Il cache quelque chose ? Je devrais lui demander moi-même ? »

"Nan. Laisse tomber."

Dean lui lance un regard mauvais avant de finir la bière qu'il tenait dans la main depuis le début de la conversation.

"Tu me le dirais s'il avait un problème ?"

"Bien sûr que oui."

Ce n'est qu'un demi mensonge. Cas n'a pas de problème. Dans certaines religions, la mort est une étape, un passage vers la renaissance. S'ils étaient au Tibet, tout irait pour le mieux.

Dean le fixe un instant avant de ramasser sa carte.

« Allez, viens. On va buter des vampires. »


	4. 4- A fleur de peau

**La legende raconte qu'une fois j'ai posté regulierement (c'est faux.) et que mes chapitres ont une fois fait sensiblement la meme longeur (c'est faux aussi mais j'ai dit des chapitres plus longs prévus, encore faut il les POSTER)**

* * *

Le trajet est long et silencieux. L'air est lourd, mais la chasse est facile. Les vampires se tuent comme des vampires : ils ont fait ça toute leur vie, merci John Winchester, au moins Dean est bon à quelque chose.

Dean supprime la dernière créature et se dit qu'il se sent calme.

Le sang tape dans ses oreilles.

Calme.

Presque pas de voix dans sa tête qui lui dit qu'il est une marionnette, un bon à rien, une erreur.

Merci John Winchester.

Et merci Dieu.

"Dean."

Castiel est apparut juste à coté de lui et Dean ne sursaute pas. Il a arrêté de sursauter il y a bien longtemps.

Il sent que la colère, cette rage incompréhensible qui l'anime, remonte, et elle se met à bouillir quand il croise le regard de l'ange.

_Mais quand est-ce que ces orbes bleues ont arrêté de le calmer?_

"Cas. "

"Tu saignes."

Dean baisse les yeux et étudie ses bras mais ne voit rien.

"Non."

"Ici."

Cas s'approche et tends la main vers sa joue.

"Je peux ?"

Dean acquiesce même si l'envie de le gifler lui tord les tripes. Cas frôle sa joue avec ses doigts et le soigne avant de se retirer rapidement.

Sa joue va bien mais elle brûle maintenant, et le besoin de la frotter pour retirer la sensation des doigts de Castiel, de Castiel tout court, rampe sous la peau de Dean. Un frisson parcours sa colonne vertébrale.

_Quand est-ce qu'il a commencé à détester Cas aussi fort ?_

Mais il ne fait rien et se contente de fixer l'ange avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

"Ça va ? »

Cas regarde Dean puis Sam, qui les rejoint en essuyant sa machette, lentement. Il n'avait aucune raison de lui demander comment il allait, parce que généralement, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il ne demande jamais comment il va. Ou en tout cas, il n'écoute jamais réellement la réponse.

Mais cette fois ci, il le fixe, attentif. Ce n'est pas normal, et ça effraye Cas. Mais il ne le montre pas, fronce les sourcils comme à son habitude.

« Oui, Dean. Pourquoi ça ? »

_Quand est-ce que Cas a commencé à lui mentir aussi effrontément ?_

"Pour rien."

Dean sait qu'on fond il connaît les réponses à toutes ses questions.

_Les yeux de Cas ne l'ont jamais calmé. son cœur a toujours explosé quand il les croise._

_Ce n'est pas Cas qu'il déteste mais lui même._

_Cas lui a toujours menti parce que Dean ne lui a jamais donné l'occasion d'être sincère._

Et si ces réponses sont cachées tout au fond de lui c'est qu'il y a une raison.

Il ramasse ses armes et va chercher de quoi faire disparaitre les corps.

Il veut rentrer rapidement chez lui.

Il a besoin d'un whisky.


End file.
